Twilight in Evernight
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon book, he went to Evernight Academy and met different type of vampire. Edward and Lucas as vampires, Bianca as wraith, and Bella as human. Hope you like it ;D
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story-Crossover Story-between Evernight and Twilight. They'll show you HOW MUCH I LOVE VAMPIRES! XD

Enjoy then ;) *my special thanks to Stephenie Meyer and Claudia Gray who have create such dark-romance-and-never-ending-love-story novels. You all RAWKS!*

From Stephenie Meyer's and Claudia Gray's books.

Ps : Some of the conversations are from New Moon.

* * *

**Evernight in Twilight**

Chapter 1

_Bella,_

_Segalanya begitu gelap di sini. Tidak ada cahaya matahari, tidak ada hujan, yang ada hanyalah patung-patung gargoyle raksasa dan tembok batu yang dingin. Hah, dingin. Bisakah kau bayangkan arti kata itu bagiku? Sebelumnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan suhu atau semacamnya karena kukira aku tidak akan pernah lagi merasakannya setelah berhenti menjadi manusia. Namun di sini—di Evernight—dunia normalku seolah tidak akan pernah kembali; seluruh duniaku seolah kutinggalkan di Forks, kutinggalkan bersamamu._

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Mrs. Celia Olivier membaca dengan seksama kertas yang ada di pangkuannya, "Jadi bagaimana kesanmu saat pertama kali bersekolah di sini? Sangat berbeda dari sekolah lamamu, eh?" Dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang sewarna karamel ke balik bahu.

Cowok yang duduk di depan meja kantor Mrs. Olivier tersenyum kaku, "Ya, Ma'am. Di sini tidak terlalu banyak godaan," jawabnya dengan nada yang—meskipun datar—terdengar sangat merdu untuk ukuran cowok. Mrs. Olivier tertawa.

"Kau merasa kehilangan?" wanita itu mengedip dengan ekspresi bercanda ke arah murid barunya, tetapi cowok bernama Edward itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan terhibur. Sebaliknya, wajahnya justru menggelap dan ekspresinya tiba-tiba keras. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Melihat perubahan hati murid barunya, Mrs. Olivier segera menanggalkan ekspresi bercanda dari wajahnya. "Maafkan aku atas pertanyaanku tadi. Aku tahu pastilah kau sedih berada jauh dari keluargamu."

Edward hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Ya, Ma'am."

Namun jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin Edward dilontarkan. Pernyataan Mrs. Olivier tadi menurutnya sangat _absurd_. Edward tahu bahwa keluarganya akan baik-baik saja tanpa dia—meskipun Alice, adik angkatnya, agak sedih karena kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba—dan tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari keluarganya yang tidak bisa mati hanya dengan ditabrak truk atau apapun.

Hanya Bella-lah yang bisa membuatnya sesedih ini.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Edward. Bukan hanya kau sendiri yang merasa seperti itu; semua murid di sini pasti juga sangat merindukan keluarga mereka seperti dirimu. Oleh karena itu, bergaullah dengan mereka, agar kau tidak terlalu kesepian," Mrs. Olivier tersenyum sabar padanya. Edward tidak bisa memungkiri ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya… dan dari pikirannya.

Edward merasa sangat bersalah terhadap wanita itu. Meskipun Edward tidak pernah meminta simpati dari siapapun, tetapi dia tidak berhak membuat Mrs. Olivier khawatir melihatnya sesedih ini. Edward buru-buru melemparkan senyum kepada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas saran Anda, Ma'am."

"Bagus sekali, Cullen. Kuharap kau bisa segera menyesuaikan diri di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke?" Mrs. Olivier menepuk-nepuk pundak Edward dengan gaya keibuannya, mengingatkan Edward pada Esme, ibu angkatnya.

"Baiklah, Ma'am. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," Edward mohon diri. Dia melangkah dengan kecepatan vampir ke arah pintu, kemudian menutupnya tanpa bersuara.

_Apakah aku bisa menyesuaikan diri di sini?_ Edward bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Bella dan tiba-tiba ingatannya pada waktu berpisah dengan Bella di hutan kembali diputar ulang dalam benaknya.

"_Bella, aku tidak ingin kau ikut denganku." Mata Bella menatap kosong ke arahku._

"_Kau… tidak… menginginkanku?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Jangan. Jangan lakukan ini." Bisikan Bella seperti pisau berkarat yang mengiris hatiku._

"_Kau tidak baik untukku, Bella."_

Edward menghela napas berat. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penderitaan ini. _Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa vampir sangat mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya?_ Edward menertawai dirinya sendiri. Karena terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya, Edward tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berbelok di sudut koridor sekolah sehingga mereka berdua bertabrakan.

"Aduh!"

Edward terkejut melihat tubuh orang itu langsung terpental ke tembok sekolah seperti boneka kain dilemparkan ke dinding. Beberapa murid perempuan yang berjalan di belakang Edward berteriak panik dan menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ditabrak Edward tadi dengan ketakutan. Beberapa murid lelaki terlihat berlarian dari kejauhan, rambut mereka berkibar di kening mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," Edward segera menghampiri orang itu dan berusaha untuk menolongnya. Tetapi saat orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, Edward tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, terlalu syok untuk melihat cairan berkilauan yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Darah.

"Ah, sial!" lelaki yang ditabrak Edward tadi meraba pelipisnya yang berdarah, lalu menjilatnya. Beberapa murid yang berada di sekitar sana juga terkejut melihat tingkah cowok itu, tetapi yang lainnya lebih kelihatan heran daripada syok seperti Edward. Dia menatap Edward kesal. "Hei, apa masalahmu?"

"Lucas!" seseorang berteriak di belakang Edward. Seorang cowok berambut coklat muda datang menghampiri orang bernama Lucas itu sambil mengerang, "Oh, ya ampun. Kau habis ngapain, sih?"

Lucas yang sedari tadi masih duduk, langsung bangkit tanpa susah payah, dan membersihkan bagian belakang celana hitamnya. "Tanya saja padanya," ujarnya sambil melemparkan tatapan memusuhi ke Edward. Setelah itu Lucas kembali berjalan santai seolah tidak ada sesuatu. Cowok berambut coklat muda tadi menatap Edward sejenak, lalu dia segera berlari ke arah Lucas. Sesuatu menyentuh pundak Edward, sebuah tangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok lain—rambutnya hitam berombak dan badannya sangat berotot—yang baru saja tiba di depan Edward. Dia

ingat bahwa cowok ini juga ikut berlari bersama si rambut coklat muda tadi.

Edward hanya menggeleng, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Si rambut hitam tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Hm, kulihat tadi kening Lucas berdarah. Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

Nada suaranya yang terdengar curiga membuat Edward marah. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Kemudian orang itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, sikapnya kembali berubah dari curiga menjadi ramah kembali, dan dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Edward, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Balthazar. Aku rasa aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini."

"Aku baru saja pindah. Namaku Edward Cullen," nada bicara Edward yang dingin masih belum berubah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Edward. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku dan temanku Lucas. Kami agak sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini," perkataannya terdengar ramah, tetapi Edward tidak berkomentar. Dia masih merasa terganggu dengan nada curiga yang sempat dilontarkan si rambut hitam Balthazar. "_Well_, kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Edward menaikkan alis saat Balthazar berlalu di hadapannya. Dia tidak mendapat ide mengenai makhluk apa yang sebenarnya hidup di balik dinding Evernight Academy ini. Carlisle tidak mungkin menempatkan Edward di tempat dimana darah masih bisa berceceran dan menghilangkan pengendalian dalam dirinya. Namun Edward sendiri mendengar Carlisle mengatakan bahwa _tempat ini _adalah tempat teraman di mana vampir mendominasi populasi murid di sini. Berada di sini seharusnya akan jauh lebih mudah daripada tempat lain yang sekolahnya rata-rata terdiri dari manusia yang membuat vampir seperti Edward kehilangan kendali.

Bagaimana mungkin masih ada darah di tempat ini?

_Oh, well, mungkin Lucas itu salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang bersekolah di sini. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Edward. _

Edward mengacak rambut perunggunya sehingga sekarang terlihat makin berantakan. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Bella kemaren jika pada akhirnya dia masih berada di sekitar darah manusia.

_Tunggu, tunggu. Apa kubilang tadi? Darah manusia? _Edward tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Dia kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat murid Evernight bernama Lucas tadi secara tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya. Kening pualam Edward yang mulus berkerut sedikit saat matanya terpejam untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Tidak ada aroma apapun. Tidak ada perasaan lapar atau pun api yang membakar tenggorokan seperti yang biasanya terjadi jika berada terlalu dekat dengan manusia. Bahkan bila diingat kembali, tingkah Lucas itu juga aneh; menjilat darahnya sendiri lalu kemudian sesuatu seperti gigi taring mengintip dibalik bibirnya.

Mata Edward tiba-tiba saja terbuka, ekspresinya tidak percaya. _Mengapa bisa seperti itu?_

_Well_,sepertinya Edward masih belum bisa melogikakan apa yang telah dilihatnya di sini, di hari pertamanya berada di lingkungan yang benar-benar tidak dikenalnya. Lelaki itu masih belum menyadari bahwa vampir Evernight bukanlah jenis vampir seperti yang dia bayangkan selama ini.

* * *

If you don't mind, please review my story. It'll be such a big help for me and for my writing ability. Thank you so much :D - fiorendita


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second story-Crossover Story-between Evernight and Twilight. They'll show you HOW MUCH I LOVE VAMPIRES! XD

Enjoy then ;) *my special thanks to Stephenie Meyer and Claudia Gray who have create such dark-romance-and-never-ending-love-story novels. You all RAWKS!*

From Stephenie Meyer's and Claudia Gray's books.

* * *

**Twilight in Evernight**

Chapter 2

"Di sini adalah aula besar, tempat para murid Evernight Academy berkumpul jika ada acara-acara besar seperti Pesta Dansa Musim Gugur yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Selain itu, di lantai satu juga ada ruang-ruang kelas. Di lantai dua ada perpustakaan, sisanya adalah ruang-ruang kelas seperti yang ada di lantai satu. Menara Utara adalah asrama pria dan Menara Selatan adalah asrama wanita. Beberapa guru tinggal di Menara Utara dan Menara Selatan untuk menjaga keamanan murid-murid," pada akhir penjelasannya mengenai denah gedung Evernight Academy, Mrs. Olivier kembali mengedipkan mata sambil tersenyum geli pada Edward. Edward hanya tertawa kecil padanya.

"_Well_, Mr. Cullen, aku cukup senang melihat ekspresimu yang sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kukira kau sudah mendapat teman yang cocok, apakah aku benar?"

Edward mendesah, kembali memikirkan sosok Lucas dan Balthazar serta bagaimana mereka menanggapinya tadi. "Kurasa tidak."

"Belum," gumam Mrs. Olivier lembut, "Tetapi aku yakin kau akan memiliki banyak teman di sini. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau berteman dengan Balthazar More."

"Balthazar… More?"

"Ya, dia murid favoritku—maksudku, jika seandainya ada pemilihan murid favorit, aku pasti akan memilihnya. Dia pintar, sangat berbakat, dan baik hati. Dia selalu menolong putriku dulu," tiba-tiba saja mata Mrs. Olivier berkaca-kaca. Edward menatapnya heran.

"Mrs. Olivier, mengapa Anda bisa menangis?"

Wanita itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, "Eh, ti-tidak… aku hanya sedih, Mr. Cullen."

"Bukan, maksud saya, mengapa Anda _bisa_ mengeluarkan air mata?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mr. Cullen."

"Vampir kan tidak bisa memproduksi air mata, Mrs. Olivier."

Kali ini Mrs. Olivier bisa memahami maksud perkataan Edward. Dengan senyum sedih, dia berkata, "_Well_, _kami_ bisa, Mr. Cullen."

_Bella,_

_Tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu? Aku merindukanmu di setiap milliliter udara yang kuhirup, di setiap partikel debu yang menyertainya, dan di setiap ruang paru-paru yang tidak sengaja terisi oleh udara itu setiap kali aku menarik napas. Aku tidak membutuhkan udara ini; aku membutuhkan aromamu, Bella. Setidaknya aku merasa benar setiap kali menghirup manisnya—meskipun kenyataan berkata bahwa itu semua salah. Setidaknya aku merasa benar di sisimu. Tempat ini benar-benar planet asing bagiku; mereka semua alien, Bella._

Edward mendengar pikiran Mrs. Bethany—guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus Kepala Sekolah Evernight academy—sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memanggil namanya. Namun, alih-alih memanggil Edward, wanita itu malah berjalan ke arahnya sehingga Edward harus menyembunyikan surat untuk Bella yang sedang ditulisnya. Mrs. Bethany sepertinya memutuskan untuk menanyai murid lain yang duduk tepat di belakang Edward mengenai karya Emily Bronte.

"Wuthering Heights," tegas Mrs. Bethany, "adalah karya sastra yang sangat fenomenal, Miss Deveraux. Mengapa begitu?"

"Uhm, karena menimbulkan kontroversi?" cewek yang duduk di sudut kelas—yang dikenali Edward sebagai Patrice Deveraux dari pikiran teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain—menjawab dengan nada ragu.

Mrs. Bethany melemparkan tatapan yang membuat siapapun gugup setelah melihat matanya yang mengintimidasi. Edward tidak sengaja mendengus saat mendengar pikiran Patrice yang berteriak bahwa dia ingin sekali kabur dari mulut harimau seperti Mrs. Bethany.

Wanita itu mendengar Edward dan mengalihkan tatapan dari Patrice, "Mr. Cullen, apakah Anda merasakan humor dalam pertanyaan saya kepada Miss Deveraux tadi?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya yang entah mengapa kedengarannya sangat berbahaya.

"Tidak, Mrs. Bethany."

"Lalu,mengapa Anda terlihat seolah menahan tawa, Mr. Cullen?"

"Saya tidak menahan tawa, Ma'am.

"_Well_, jika Anda berkata begitu. Tetapi, maukah Anda menjawab pertanyaanku untuk Miss Deveraux tadi?" wanita itu tersenyum, aroma lavender memenuhi udara di sekitar Edward saat dia mendekat ke arah meja Edward.

"Saya kira… Wuthering Heights menjadi fenomenal karena banyaknya kritik mengenai penulisan alur cerita dan karakter-karakter dalam Wuthering Heights tersebut. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan latar belakang Emily Bronte yang tumbuh tanpa sosok ibulah yang mempengaruhi penulisan karya ini."

Mrs. Bethany memandang Edward dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Cukup baik, Mr. Cullen. Tetapi saya akan lebih terkesan jika Anda memberikan jawaban yang berasal dari pikiran Anda sendiri, bukan dari pikiran orang lain."

Edward mengejang kaku. Apakah dia baru saja mendengar bahwa Mrs. Bethany menyadari bakat istimewanya, atau perkataannya tadi hanyalah sebuah kelakar? Namun, melihat ekspresi Mrs. Bethany yang perlahan-lahan berubah datar, Edward tahu Mrs. Bethany benar-benar tidak memiliki maksud apapun saat mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini. Tugas untuk minggu depan, membuat esai mengenai karya keluarga Bronte yang lain, Jane Eyre, sebanyak 2000 kata. Bagi yang tidak menyerahkan akan segera mendapatkan hukuman dariku. Apakah Anda semua mengerti?"

"Ya, Ma'am," kelas menjawab serentak. Begitu Edward keluar dari kelas, dia melihat sosok Lucas dari kejauhan. Betapa terkejutnya Edward saat melihat tidak ada perban atau apapun di pelipis dan keningnya. Bekas lukanya pun tidak ada, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi luka di sana. Lucas sepertinya merasakan tatapan penasaran Edward karena dia menoleh kea rah Edward dengan tatapan kesal.

'_Apa-apaan orang itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?' _Edward mendengar pikiran Lucas yang kedengarannya sangat terganggu dengan tatapan ingin tahunya. Dengan cepat Edward mengalihkan tatapannya agar pikiran marah orang itu berhenti.

Namun, saat Edward hendak beranjak menjauhi Lucas, pikiran orang itu tiba-tiba berubah. Edward mendengarnya sejelas saat kalimat itu diucapkan di telinganya.

'_Well, kenapa tadi dia bisa melukaiku? Apakah dia sengaja melakukannya? Kalau iya, aku harus mencurigainya kalau-kalau—.'_

Tubuh Edward kembali mengejang. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa seisi sekolah ini seolah mencurigainya sebagai ancaman. Tadi Balthazar, lalu sekarang orang bernama Lucas itu. Perlahan Edward kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucas. Cowok itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, pikirannya masih meneriakkan kecurigaan yang sama padanya. Edward ingin sekali membungkam pikiran orang itu dengan beberapa pukulan atau mungkin dengan terjangan di perut. Namun, kali ini Edward berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya terjerat masalah. Lagipula, dia belum benar-benar mengetahui vampir seperti apakah yang berada di balik tembok dingin Evernight Academy.

Dengan tenang Edward kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menuju tangga lantai dua, mengabaikan Lucas yang mulai meneriakkan _'Dasar orang aneh'_ di belakangnya.

Langit yang terlihat dari jendela tinggi perpustakaan Evernight sudah terlihat gelap saat Edward selesai menuliskan esai yang ditugaskan oleh Mrs. Bethany. Edward tidak sengaja mendengar pikiran penjaga perpustakaan yang mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Edward sudah berada di kamar asramanya untuk makan malam. Sudut bibir Edward sedikit naik saat mendengar kata-kata 'makan malam'.

Meskipun kebanyakan murid di Evernight Academy adalah jenis vampir, Edward heran juga saat mendengar peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa murid-murid dipersilakan untuk makan di kamar masing-masing. Sebelumnya Edward membayangkan akan ada kegiatan berburu bersama ratusan vampir lainnya di hutan Evernight yang mengerikan. Namun sepertinya para vampir di sini lebih suka makan di kamar daripada berburu. Lagipula, Edward tidak habis pikir kenapa vampir-vampir di sini memerlukan kamar tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Edward keluar dari perpustakaan yang hampir tutup dan berjalan santai menuju asrama pria di Menara Utara. Suasana di kampus Evernight Academy pada malam hari sangat sepi; hampir tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran di lantai dua maupun lantai satunya, tidak seperti siang hari. Beberapa kali Edward sempat berpapasan dengan guru-guru Evernight Academy yang rata-rata heran melihatnya berkeliaran malam-malam begini di kampus Evernight. Namun tidak ada yang berpikiran bahwa dia kelihatan mencurigakan seperti yang dilakukan Lucas dan Balthazar sebelumnya. Mengingat kedua orang itu membuat Edward ingin meninju dinding di sampingnya.

Tanpa Edward sadari dia sudah berada di tangga batu Menara Utara. Edward mengeluarkan formulir dalam tasnya dan mendadak terkesiap melihat nama teman asramanya yang sudah tertera di sana. _Lucas Ross? Apakah mungkin orang itu?_ pikir Edward. Ternyata benar, saat Edward membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat mata Lucas membelalak tidak percaya dan pikirannya meneriakkan kata-kata makian. Edward sampai harus menutup matanya untuk meredam emosinya saat mendengar pikiran Lucas yang seperti diteriakkan di telinganya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau membuatku muak," Edward menyemburkan kata-kata itu di sela-sela giginya. Lucas menatapnya tegang.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam. Aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu," jawab Lucas tak kalah sengitnya. Edward membuka matanya dan menghujamkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Lucas yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Lucas membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama, pikirannya kembali meneriakkan makian untuk Edward.

Tiba-tiba saja Edward melompat ke arah Lucas dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Lengan Edward menjerat leher Lucas hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk; wajah Edward hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Lucas. Edward menatapnya dengan marah, "Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Ross!"

"Kau… apa-."

"Hei kalian!" Balthazar berseru saat melihat Edward yang hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Lucas dan dia buru-buru menarik punggung sweater Edward. "Ada apa ini?"

"Dia yang menyerangku, Balthazar," Lucas mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Edward. "Apa masalahmu, Anak baru?"

Edward tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucas maupun Balthazar. Dia hanya terus menatap Lucas dengan tatapan marah.

"Edward, mengapa kau menyerang Lucas? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Balthazar yang langsung diprotes Lucas. Balthazar mengisyaratkan Lucas untuk diam sejenak sementara dia menunggu jawaban Edward.

"Aku mendengarnya berpikir buruk tentangku. Hanya itu saja," jawab Edward singkat. Keheningan mendadak menyelimuti kamar Lucas dan Edward. Edward mendengar pikiran Lucas dan Balthazar yang sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Edward.

Edward berdehem sejenak, "Aku hanya berharap kalian berhati-hati dengan pikiran kalian jika berada di dekatku. Aku tidak suka mendengar kalian memikirkan hal-hal buruk."

Baru saja Edward hendak berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, Lucas menahan bahu Edward sehingga dia terpaksa berhenti berjalan. Wajah Lucas masih menunjukkan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu dengan… mendengar pikiran tadi?"

"Aku bisa mendengar pikiran kalian."

Lucas dan Balthazar masih terdiam. Dari raut wajah mereka, Edward bisa melihat bahwa mereka masih tidak memahami maksud perkataan Edward tadi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Edward Cullen?" bisik Balthazar.

Edward menyunggingkan senyum separonya, "Aku vampir yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

* * *

If you don't mind, please review my story. It'll be such a big help for me and for my writing ability. Thank you so much :D - fiorendita


End file.
